Aki Sakamoto
Appearance Sakamoto is easily identified as an Aki, with dark green hair that grows defiantly in any direction it pleases. Kamato's eyes are wide and critical, and a bright honey color. His smile is awkward and conveys embarrassment or annoyance rather than happiness. He is a young teen and it shows in his body, with oversized hands and feet and roundness in the cheeks. A genin fresh from the academy, he wears his headband around neck, and a hooded button-up sweater. The top garment is stylized with the sunagakure symbol, and adorned with a front pocket for storage use. A kunai pouch is bandaged to his left bicep, and another to his right thigh. He wears the simple ninja pants and sandals. He occasionally wears formal Japanese clothing to celebrations, and formal suits to events and parties. Personality "Hyper-Critical!? I'm Observant." Sakamoto is a reserved Shinobi who excels at following orders almost mindlessly to completion, unfortunately he is not a friend to failures and is known to explode with fury in order to overcome particularly trying obstacles. Every interaction with Sakamoto begins quietly, and escalates accordingly. It takes self-initiative to get to know the young Aki, as the teen is not one to go out of his way to introduce himself, or make conversation. He is truly not opposed to being approached, but tends to view such things as needing a purpose to be worth the effort. Not fond of wasted time, he has a high motor and is driven by self-determination and a need to end his day in exhaustion. The only time he slows down is to practice his hobby of people watching. He is usually found at high altitude, observing a crowd or gathering of people for abnormalities. That is to say unusual things attract Sakamoto’s attention and a Hidden Village is the perfect place to experience such things. He is most vulnerable during these times, as he tends to channel empathy into the scenes observed, and many have found his people-watching habit to be the best time to confront him on any matter, good or bad. Sakamoto’s default mood is quiet and stern, the lad does not mince words when he speaks, and he speaks in truths, or with specific mention of any doubts he may have. Any sort of poking and prodding elicits a response, and calming the teen is something most commonly taken up by elders or those he regards with respect Background A young warrior from a prideful family within the Aki Clan. Sakamoto's father raised him to be a critical-thinker, and observant and curious to his surroundings. He spent his youngest years exploring the village and desert surrounding it, until he was of academy age. In the academy Sakamoto excelled at learning physical activities, and problems that could be isolated and solved. Currently: Aki Sakamoto, is a Genin fresh from Sungakure’s own academy, hailing from an incredibly militaristic clan with high hope for their son. His mannerisms and physicality are that of the ideal soldier, but his high sense of self-regard and yearning for power have created dreams of high-ambition for the Shinobi. Sakamoto yearns to be admired, for recognition from people he has never met before. His time alive is valuable, he knows that to be true, whether or not those around him recognize it. His great ambition is countered by a nasty temper that is easily avoidable to those who have seen it before. Sakamoto has begun training with his father, who is training him to use his Kyuchikari effectively. Combat Style Sakamoto's fighting style is a proactive martial art called Gekido, it revolves around clean efficient strikes to weak points on the human body that are created from a solid coiled base. The more experienced the user, the larger their range becomes from the striking stance. Sakamato's style can be characterized by a series of graceful hops to launch shovel cuts, punches, a kicks. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Iron Knuckle Duster ': A shiny grey variant of the brass classic, the weapon is characterized by five finger loops and a circular brass palm brace. '''Kyuchikari ': Sakamoto's prized possession is an iron bo staff measuring 52 cm meters long. The staff has a Nagamaki hidden within. The blade can be revealed with a spring-loaded release mechanism that requires twisting the staff just below the beginning of the hilt of the nagamaki. '''Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.